Just listen
by P.O.F.T
Summary: Susan catches Prince Caspian dealing with the White Witch. Will it ruin their strengething relationship or help it? Will Susan even listen to Caspian as he trys to tell her what really happened. ONESHOT!


A/N: I just went to see the Prince Caspian movie for the second time (Hough

A/N: I just went to see the Prince Caspian movie for the second time (Hough!) and all through movie I wanted to write a fanfiction on the two of them. And then I saw this perfect place to write something with them. So here you go!

Takes place after Caspian is tricked into trying to bring the Ice Queen back from where she's been locked for the last thirteen centuries.

xXx

Susan stalks out of the camber a death glare still on her face. The rustling of her skirts make to much noise for the dead silence that has enveloped the room. I look to Peter and Edmund, but both of them just stand there watching their sister. Maybe they know that there is nothing they can do. Is she that bad when she's mad? Looking at Lucy all I can see is a veil of sorrow cover her eyes as she looks at Peter and then at the ground. Does she to think that there is nothing that she can do? I will not give up so easily.

"Susan!" I yell running after her out of the chamber into one of the many halls just in time to see her duck into one of side chambers down the way. I check to make sure no one is watching before slipping into the room behind her. She stands in the middle of the room with her back towards me. I walk up behind her keeping a distance of a few feet just to be safe.

"Susan let me explain," I say placing my hand gently on her shoulder, but she pulls away instantly turning to face me. Her eyes are gleaming with tears ready to brake free from her eyes, her beautiful eyes, "It's not what you think"

"Not what I think?!" she says, some of the tears in her eyes evaporate from the anger that now fills her eyes, or so it would seem. "Do you even know what she did?"

"I know the stories," I say slowly watching her.

"She called herself queen and made it so that it was always winter. She forced herself on to the people of Narnia." Susan's fists were closing into balls of fiery at her sides.

"You call yourself queen too." I say, "You fought with some of Narnia's people."

"I may be queen but I was given the title I did not steal it!"

"Yes, but just like her not everyone wanted you and you family to be rulers."

"Are you saying that I'm no better then she is? I thought that you came here to try and convince me that you weren't doing that because you wanted her help, but right now you're not doing a very good job at getting on my good side. In fact you seem to be doing just the opposite, it's as though you're telling me that you were getting her help because she just like every other royal person in this place."

"That is not what I meant."

"Then maybe you should learn to think before you speak!"

Susan tried to walk out of the room but the only way out was past me and I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards me guiding her into a warm kiss. Pulling away I ask her, "Will you listen to me now?"

"Do I have a choice?" her lips say that she is still displeased, but her eyes to me that she is willing to listen.

"Probably not." I answer her.

"Fine," she pulls her wrist out of my weak grip and sits on one of the old tombs, I wouldn't be surprised if it belonged to someone that she knew.

I hesitate before starting to talk, apparently I hesitate for to long because Susan raises her eye brows and says, "Are you going to talk or…?"

"Yes, right. Look I was trick into that. The dwarf told me that he could help me get revenge on my uncle for my fathers dead he never told me how. So I followed him into the chamber. Then those beasts came out, ugh they were ugly. The wolf like thing said something that sounded like he would never die except by sword and the bird, I don't know what to say about that thing. They said that my hate would be their hate only they would hate it at a greater degree. The wolf thing started to draw a circle around me and the other one was chanting, some sort of spell it must have been because then it stabbed this rod like weapon into the ground. That's what made the Ice Queen appear, but to free her they needed my blood. The wolf held me while the bird one cut my hand…"

"You're hurt?" Susan gasps.

"It's nothing much I'm fine," I say looking down at the cut. It's still bleeding slightly, but it doesn't even hurt so I had forgotten that it was even there. "May I continue?" Susan nods looking sheepishly down at floor.

"So he cut my hand and by the time I realized what he was doing, what they were doing, it was too late. I was forced into some sort of enchantment by that witch. I never meant to so that. I'm lucky that Peter and Edmund got there when they did. I don't know what would have happened other wise."

Susan got up from where she sat and went over to the bowl of water that someone had left in the room. She comes back setting the bowl down and pulls out a handkerchief. "You should be more careful on who you trust. Although everyone here is working together now we all used to be enemies." She says cleaning out the cut. I wince at the first impact of cool water dancing across the wound and area around it. Carefully she finishes and wraps the handkerchief around my wrist tying it on the back of my hand. "You should just be more careful in general." She whispers, "I don't want to loose you." She finishes tying the knot, but her hands don't move away from my own.

I use my free hand to make her look up at me by pulling her eyes from the ground and into my own eyes, "You have nothing to fear, I will be fine."

She smiles lightly saying, "But how can I be sure?"

"Because," I said, "I won't die if I have something to come back to."

"And what's that?"

"I have you." I pull her into a loving kiss, and she is far too eager for it. She leans in, pushing my up against the crypt with such a force that I fear that I might cause the top to slide off. I move my hands onto the edge of the crypt so as not to fall over completely, utterly forgetting about my injured palm. It does take much pressure for me to remember it again however.

My lips and hands pull away from their contact at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Susan asks breathing just a deeply as I am.

"It's nothing," I smile lightly; "I just lost myself for a second."

"Ha, alright my Prince. You should be more careful next time."

"Prince Caspian, Queen Susan!" someone says opening the door and making the two of us jump apart like rabbits, "A meeting is about to start and your audience is wanted for it."

"Thank you," Susan nods to the dwarf, "Tell the other we will be not but a moment."

"Yes, ma'am," he says walking away.

Susan come over and brushed a final kiss upon my lips before leaving me alone in the chamber. I would have to say that her siblings don't try hard enough if they thought that there was no hope, but to leave her alone for some time.

xXx

A/N: It's not that good I know, but I want to know what you think so review please. If you have suffered some sort of memory problem and don't remember how to review: you press that little bottom on the bottom left cornerish part of the page and type in what you thought. If you can't remember how to type, sorry I can't help you.


End file.
